Mit Liebe im Herzen
by Moony1412
Summary: Fynia, die uneheliche, trotzdem geliebte Tochter von Lily und Sirius, Harry Potters Halbschwester wächst nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern unerkannt in einem Waisenhaus auf. In ihr brütet eine unerklärliche Macht, ungezähmt und wild.  SS/OC, RL/OC und einiges...


Vorgeschichte:

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„So ist es aber und ich kann es nicht länger geheim halten."

„Lily, wie… wie konnte das nur…?"

„Sirius, ich habe solch ein schlechtes Gewissen… James… er… Wie konnten wir das tun?"

„Das… ich weiß auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte. Mann! Nur weil der Dummkopf mal wieder seinen Bock durchsetzen musste!"

„Was tun wir denn jetzt? Sirius, sag mir, was ich tun soll!" Lily flehte den großen, schlanken Mann mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Sag ihm, es sei von ihm."

„Ich kann ihn nicht anlügen." Die erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Lilys verzweifeltes Gesicht.

„Willst du ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Damit geht alles kaputt… Und das in dieser Zeit.. Lily, der Dunkle Lord…" Doch Lily unterbrach Sirius Black.

„Ich muss es tun. Ich kann es nicht vor ihm verheimlichen. Unsere Beziehung ist stark, und eure auch… In dieser Zeit brauchen wir die Aufrichtigkeit… Sollen wir Albus fragen?"

„Ich weiß schon was der sagen wird… Tu was du nicht lassen kannst Lily… Ich sollte mich besser vom Acker machen… wenn James aufgeklärt ist, wird es für mich hier keine Freunde mehr geben."

„Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand… Du weist nicht, was passieren wird."

„Ich weiß nicht was passieren wird? Lily, ich habe mit der Frau meines besten Freundes ein Kind gezeugt!" ….

„Dieser elende, dreckige…" James schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als Lily ihr Vergehen beichtete.

„James, bitte… Ich erwarte kein Verständnis… aber Sirius ist unser…"

„Freund! Ja, vielleicht dein Freund, immerhin Freund genug um… um… Ich kann es nicht mal aussprechen! Nur wegen des Streits? Wie konntet ihr nur? Ich weiß nicht mal von wem ich mehr enttäuscht bin!"

„James, wir hatten uns auf Zeit getrennt. Es war ein schlimmer Streit und das mit Tatze war nichts Ernstes… Mehr… Frust…" Lily saß auf den Boden gekauert im Schlafzimmer der Potters während James hilflos und wütend hin und her lief.

„Frust? Frust?"

„James, bitte… Ich… Sirius kann sich darum kümmern. Es wird mit uns nichts zutun haben. Ich schwöre es…" Doch James hörte nicht zu. Wie von sinnen schob er immer wieder und wieder seine Finger durch das struppige Haar, warf einen Blick auf seine Frau, auf ihren Bauch, nur nicht in ihre Augen…

„Lily… Ich kann doch nicht… Nein, das geht nicht…"

„James, wir können das alles regeln… Der Dunkle Lord wartet doch nur auf so eine Gelegenheit um sich Sirius zu schnappen… oder dich..", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Du hast Recht Lily… Aber… ich… Das wird nicht einfach…"

„Nein, das wird es nicht."

„Ich werde es versuchen." James hielt inne und starrte auf seine Frau hinab.

„Ich danke dir…"

In blinder Wut schlug James auf seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, und vor einiger Zeit engsten Vertrauten, ein. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, ohne dabei seine Frau zu sehen. Ohne sie mit IHM zu sehen, nackt, in fragwürdiger Wollust ineinander verschlungen. Er hielt es nicht aus, diese innere Wut und der quälende Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn fast zersprengte. Wenn er sich nicht jetzt davon befreite, würde er womöglich Lily oder dem Neugeborenen Schaden zufügen… Dabei sah sie aus wie Lily… wie seine geliebte Frau. Doch schon jetzt hatte es diesen neckischen, verrückten und dreisten Blick wie… wie… wie sein bester Freund! Und deshalb musste er auf ihn einschlagen, immer und immer wieder, denn dieser Blick machte James deutlich, dass das Kind nicht von ihm, sondern von Sirius war. Und das machte ihn so wütend, so traurig und zornig. Seine Frau und sein bester Freund hatten ihn betrogen, hintergangen und ausgenutzt… Oder gründete seine Wut darin, Lily auch nur für eine kurze Zeit von sich gestoßen zu haben? Und ihr damit die Chance gegeben zu haben sich gegen ihn, James, zu entscheiden? War er nicht viel mehr sauer auf sich selbst, weil es durch sein hitziges Denken und vorschnelles Handeln erst dazu gekommen war? Als James das klar wurde, ließ er ab von seinem Freund. Er brach zuerst innerlich und dann körperlich zusammen. Der eben noch verdroschene Sirius war es, der ihm Halt gab und auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„James, ist alles in Ordnung? James!"

„Tatze…"

„James, ich weiß, ich kann das nie wieder gut machen… was ist mit dir?"

„Es tut mir leid, alter Freund…"

„Nein, mir tut es leid… du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich mich für meine Tat hasse aber…"

„Halt die Klappe Tatze…" James lächelte schwach.

„Krone?"

„Tatze, mein Freund… Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Dir verzeihen? Krone, ich würde dir alles verzeihen, wenn du mir vergibst."

„Tatze… Ach mein alter Tatze…"

„Was ist James? Du bist mir unheimlich."

„Lily hatte Recht… Wir dürfen uns nicht entzweien… Verzeih mir meine Entgleisung… weist du was…?" James Lippen kräuselten sich nun deutlich zu jenem frechen Grinsen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit.

„James?"

„Naja, zum Glück warst du es, der sie in ihrer Not aufgefangen hat… wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, die Kleine wäre von… von… Schniefelius!"

Nur ein Jahr später war Lily abermals Schwanger, dieses Mal von James, und sie bekam einen kleinen Jungen. Harry. Doch das Glück als eine große Patchworkfamilie währte nicht lange…

„Nein! Nicht wahr! Wurmschwanz, wie konntest du nur?" Sirius stand in den Trümmern des Hauses der Potters und nur eine andere Person war noch da.

„Oh Sirius, wie schön dich zu sehen…" Sirius konnte nicht anders und stürzte sich auf den Mann, den er für seinen Freund gehalten hatte. Sein einziger Wunsch war, ihn in Fetzen zu reißen, genau so, wie er es mit Lily und James getan hatte. Nach einer gewaltigen Explosion, von der Sirius nicht wusste, ob er sie ausgelöst hatte oder das eintreffende Einsatzkommando, war Peter verschwunden. Manisch lachend, freute sich Sirius ob seines Sieges und dachte nur im hintersten, dunkelsten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses an das kleine Mädchen, welches bewusstlos in den Trümmern des Hauses unter einer Decke lag. Erst als ihn das Einsatzkommando abführte und wie beiläufig auffing, dass es nur einen Überlebenden gab, wurde ihm klar, was er angestellt hatte und nur ein einziger Gedanke herrschte noch in seinem Kopf, als er in die dreckige und kalte Zelle ins Askabahn eingeliefert wurde: _Ich muss ihn finden!_


End file.
